parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Moon Star Is Born (Sailor Charlamange)
"A Moon Star is Born" is the first episode of the first season of Sailor Charlamange planned to be made by 170Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Molly Baker - Kassie Carlen (Super Pig) * Melvin Butler - Ritchie (Pokemon) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Ikuko Tsukino - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Luna - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Haruna - Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * Susan Baker - Kim Possible * Queen Beryl - Ma Beagle (DuckTales) * Jedite - Meowrice (Gay-purr-ee) * Morga - Shego (Kim Possible) Quotes: * Narrator: A thousand years ago, our moon was home to a great civilization, ruled by Duchess. Everything was peaceful, until the arrival of the evil Ma Beagle. * (Ma Laughing Sinisterly): First the moon shall be mine, then the universe. * Narrator: To conquer the moon, Ma Beagle unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce. Although here world was destroyed, Duchess' last hope was the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal, and the Cresent Moon Wand. * Duchess: Only this crystal and wand and combat the power of the Negaforce. Never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed. But most of all, you protect our dear Princess Charlamange. Understand? * Kanga and Pooh: Yes. * Narrator: Frozen in moonbeam crystals, the queen sent the princess and the children of the moon to the future on Earth. Their memories lost to 'em all. The queen's animals advisers, Kanga and Pooh, must find the princess so she will at last be safe. And so, our story begins. * Charlamange: You don't Get It Molly If My Mom Finds Out I Flunked That Test She’ll Ground Me And Cut My Allowance And I Won't Get To Play The New Sailor V Game * Jerk:Hey Watch it Meatball Head * Charlamange:Oh, sorry. * (Hairball Sunglasses off): Something know about this Girl * Miss Kitty:Let me See * Charlamange:Okay * Ikuko Tsukino: 30?! You said you studied! Know what you need to do? * Charlamange:No * Ikuko Tsukino:Go back to the library to study for another algebra test. * Kimmy (Shego):I am not your Mother Kassie Dear (Evil Laugh) * Charlamange: I am Sailor Charlamange, the champion of Justice. And I say on behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and the means you. * ????: What? The energy! Someone will pay dearly for this Gallery: Charlamange.jpg|Charlamange as Serena/Sailor Moon Kanga.png|Kanga as Luna Kassie Carlen-0.jpg|Kassie Carlen as Molly Baker Ritchie.jpg|Ritchie as Melvin Butler Hairball as darien shield.jpg|Hairball as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Miss Kitty in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Miss Kitty as Ikuko Tsukino Kim Possible in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Shego as Susan Baker Shego in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Shego as Morga Ma Beagle as Beryl.jpg|Ma Beagle as Queen Beryl Meowrice 12.jpg|Meowrice as Jedite Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sailor Moon Episodes Category:170Movies